


Drumroll, Please

by alongwayfromtheplayground (thedarksideofthemoon)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cake, First Meetings, Fluff, Harry is Victoria, Humor, Inspired by How I Met Your Mother, Louis is Ted, M/M, Meet-Cute, No Smut, POV Louis Tomlinson, Strangers to Lovers, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarksideofthemoon/pseuds/alongwayfromtheplayground
Summary: “Anyways Louis, weddings are like the most romantic places ever. This is where Chandler and Monica got together, and they are like one of the best couples out there! I bet you can find someone here,” Niall remarks as he swallows the last bite of his cake.“And how will that happen exactly Ni?” Louis scans his eyes around the crowded hall. “Am I supposed to just lock eyes with someone and suddenly…” Louis trails off slowly.Louis’ eyes just met the greenest pair of eyes he had ever seen. Across the room, at a table in the back, sat the most stunning man in the entire world.-----Or, where Harry is Prince Charming, Louis trying to find the love of his life, and Niall just wants to eat more cake.How I Met Your Mother AU based on the episode where Ted meets Victoria for the first time.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 77





	Drumroll, Please

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing in the One Direction fandom! I've been a part of the fandom for a while now, but this is my first time joining in. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

It wasn’t that weddings made him sad. In fact, it was quite the opposite. Louis is a great believer in love and all things romance, and weddings definitely fit the bill. It’s the fact that it is Zayn’s wedding that made it slightly depressing. 

Ever since Louis was young, he knew that he wanted that big wedding with all of his friends and family there to celebrate love. Zayn, on the other hand, was one of the most cynical bastards that Louis had the pleasure of knowing. He and Zayn had met in detention in high school. Zayn was the new kid that had gotten caught spray painting in the boy’s bathroom. Louis was definitely not a stranger to detention. He was too much of a smart ass in class. So he liked to talk back, so what?

Louis had been sitting in the second to last row for ten minutes when he first saw Zayn. Zayn was wearing black jeans with ripped knees, and a leather jacket. He had just seemed like the epitome of cool. Zayn had walked in and directly sat in the seat next to Louis. All it had taken was for Zayn to utter, “Cool ink, bro,” for the ice to break. 

The thing that really grinds Louis’ gears, as he sits alone at the table drinking champagne, is the fact that for as long as Louis has known Zayn, Zayn has always preached how love was overrated. After every failed relationship that Louis ranted about, Zayn would always tell him how his expectations were too high, and that he will always be disappointed by love. Even as he watches Zayn’s and Gigi’s glowing faces as they sway together on the dance floor, he can’t help but believe a little what Zayn used to feel. It would honestly take a miracle for Louis to feel the spark again.

Louis is abruptly yanked out of his depressing line of thought by the appearance of Niall. Niall, with his navy blue suit and preppy glasses, is the definition of sunshine and positivity. 

“Lou, Lou, Louis! You’ll never believe what just happened!” Niall shrieks as he almost collides into the empty chair next to Louis.

Louis winces at the sudden interruption. “Ni, you really have to lay off the bellinis, you know they do nothing for your volume control,” he chides, as he finishes off the last of his drink. “What could possibly be so exciting?”

Niall laughs as he reaches over Louis to grab a slice of cake that someone has left behind on the table. “Oh would you relax, it’s a wedding Lou! Lighten up! You’re usually the life of the party at these things! What has gotten into you lately?”

Louis sighs. “I don’t know, just feeling depressed about my love life. I guess Zayn’s wedding really hit me in a way I wasn’t expecting, you know? How is it that Mister ‘Love is Overrated’ is the first one of us to get married?”

Niall shoves him gently. “Louis, please. You are literally my favorite person in the world, I have no idea why you think you are lonely or whatever you are feeling. Just eat some fucking cake will you? It’s literally the best thing I’ve ever tasted.”

Louis giggles a little. “You need to stop eating other people’s slices. One day, you will get mouth herpes and I will have absolutely no sympathy for you,” Louis smirks. Niall shrugs and shoves another bite into his mouth. “What were you even so excited about that you had to assault Liam’s chair in the first place?”

Niall’s eyes light up. “Oh! I was talking to one of the bridesmaids, and we found out we are number neighbors! You know that thing a while back when people would like randomly text other numbers that were like a digit off from their own? Well, Tanya’s number is like three off from mine!” he exclaims.

“Oooh look at you Mr. Horan! Getting numbers left, right, and center!” Louis comments. He pinches Niall’s cheeks with both hands and laughs a little as a small chunk of chocolate cake dribbles out of his mouth.

“Oh fuck off Lou! I’m still waiting to see if Shawn is actually interested or I’ve just been flirting with him for no reason,” Niall scoffs. 

Louis rolls his eyes. Niall had been attempting to figure out their new neighbor for the past month. Every time they would run into him in the hall or the lobby, Niall would flip his charm up to 100 percent. Unfortunately, he, Liam, and Niall had no idea if Shawn was responding to Niall or was just legitimately a nice guy. 

“Anyways Louis, weddings are like the most romantic places ever. This is where Chandler and Monica got together, and they are like one of the best couples out there! I bet you can find someone here,” Niall remarks as he swallows the last bite of his cake.

“And how will that happen exactly Ni?” Louis scans his eyes around the crowded hall. “Am I supposed to just lock eyes with someone and suddenly…” Louis trails off slowly.

Louis’ eyes just met the greenest pair of eyes he had ever seen. Across the room, at a table in the back, sat the most stunning man in the entire world. He had brown hair that curled slightly at the ends. There was a single strand that curled gently across his forehead, and it moved ever so slightly from the breeze of an open window. His pink lips were resting in a soft smile, and Louis could see the hint of a dimple. His chin was resting delicately in his large hand, which had at least one ring on each finger. He looked like he was dressed in a white blouse with a bow on the front, and his shoulders were covered with a black blazer. 

Louis is almost speechless just looking at him. He stands up slowly, eyes still locked with the man across the room. “Niall? I’ll be right back,” Louis responds as he made his way to the back of the ballroom.

\-----

When Louis walks out of his room the next morning, Niall and Liam are both lounging in the living room, watching an old episode of Friends on TV. Liam looks freshly showered and is drinking a cup of coffee on the armchair, while Niall is completely stretched out on their red couch, still looking half asleep.

Liam looks up from his coffee and asks, “Hey Louis, where the hell were you last night? Niall and I were looking for you after the hall cleared out?”

Louis sighs peacefully and drops down on top of Niall’s shins. Niall yelps and immediately pulls his legs closer into his body, giving Louis more room on the couch. “Guys, I just had the most amazing night of my life. I don’t think anything could ever top what happened.”

“Ugh, tell me about it!” Niall groans. “After you disappeared, I had like two more slices of that cake. I honestly tried to stop myself, but like, my hands just kept feeding my mouth, and my brain did not have the willpower to stop that shit.”

Liam nods furiously. “I know! You know I’m trying to avoid sugars, so I only took like one bite out of respect for Zayn, but I had to go back for a second bite!” Liam exclaims. “I never do that! That cake was amazing!”

“I’m pretty sure I gained five pounds from cake alone yesterday,” Niall agrees. He pats his flat stomach mournfully. Niall has extremely fast metabolism, so Louis is almost positive eating half the cake has done nothing to his figure.

“Guys? Most amazing night ever?” Louis says, attempting to bring the conversation back on himself.

“Oh right,” Liam answers. “Continue.”

\-----

Louis has only been seated next to Green Eyes for less than two minutes when Green Eyes blurts out, “I don’t hook up at weddings.” 

Louis clutches his heart dramatically and teases, “Is this rule non-negotiable? I have to say, I’m pretty good at being the exception to most things.”

Green Eyes laughs and runs a hand through his hair. That single strand that had been separated from the pack soon joins the rest of the curls. “Well, here’s the thing. Weddings are, like, full of these big romantic moments, right?” Louis nods encouragingly. “But sometimes, those big romantic moments, they aren’t really real?”

“Sure.”

“Exactly! Like I saw you earlier doing some weird dance routine with your friends, and I’m not going to lie, I got some strange heart palpitations watching that.”

Louis giggles, remembering the dumb dance moves that Niall had forced him to do. “I have to say, it’s not really my best work. I’m better with tap shoes.”

“Oh I do not doubt that,” Green Eyes agrees. “But, any of these feelings are just fake, and we are just swept up in the wedding mood.”

“Like wedding goggles.”

“Yes, like wedding goggles! And this is why I will not be putting the moves on you,” Green Eyes finishes, sweeping his hand out grandly. His rings glint in the light from the chandelier. 

“The moves?” Louis smirks. “These aren’t the moves?” 

Green Eyes winks at him coyly. “Oh believe me, you would know the moves.” Louis reaches over and takes a sip from the glass of water in front of Green Eyes, staring him down. “But, if you are interested, I might have a solution.”

Louis raises his eyebrows. “Oh? I’m listening.”

“What always messes up the romance is the next day. The night is always the magical experience, and it feels like the next day is what shatters the illusion,” Green Eyes explains. “And to clarify, I will not be sleeping with you tonight.”

“What are you trying to say?”

“I’m saying that you’re here...I’m here...Let’s just dance, have fun, and have a great night. And then never see each other again,” he continues. “So, when we are old and gray, we will look back on this night and remember how special it was.”

After all of the pouting he had done just fifteen minutes ago, Louis could use a little magic and mystery in his life. He takes about ten seconds to smile and say, “Okay, I’ll bite.” 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah! Why not! What the hell, right?”

The dimple on Green Eyes’ face gets even deeper, if it was even possible. “Great! Okay, let’s do this right. We need fake names. You can call me Prince Charming!”

Louis laughs. “Alright Prince Charming, along that vein, you can call me Aladdin.”

Prince Charming chuckles, “Thanks for playing along. Wow, this is kind of exciting!”

“Our names will forever be shrouded in mystery–”

Louis is swiftly interrupted by Liam tapping his shoulder. “Lou, Lou, Louis, have you seen Niall? I think I just found his number neighbor!” Before 

Louis could respond, Liam dashes away with a, “Never mind I see him!”

Louis turns back to Prince Charming and pauses before saying, “So, I’m Louis.”

“Harry,” he replies, smiling sweetly back at Louis. “But no last names!”

“No last names.”

\-----

“Louis, that is the dumbest fucking thing I’ve ever heard,” Niall states plainly. Louis scoffs.

“Yeah Lou, I’ve got to agree with Niall, that’s such a lame idea,” Liam agrees.

“But it was such an awesome night! I had so much fun with him! And, I’m never going to see him again,” Louis exclaims. “It was one perfect night that I will always remember.”

Niall sits up and stares at Louis blankly. “Lou, how can I explain this to you. Last night, I ate the best fucking cake of my entire life. Now, do you think I’m just gonna sit here and think about how delicious that cake was? Of fucking course not! I’m going to track down that bakery, buy a cake, and sign up for their rewards program!”

“Wow that cake really got to you, didn’t it,” Liam says. 

“Honestly Li, I haven’t really been able to stop thinking about it. I might have a problem,” Niall answers. 

Liam takes a sip of his coffee and looks at Louis, “So, what happened next?”

\-----

“Okay, ground rules established,” Louis claps his hands. “What should we do first?” He looks around the room and sees that the dance floor is still quite full. While the cake had already been cut, Louis knows from the rehearsal that there was still a few more items on the agenda. “Okay, Harry. Indulge me for a second.”

Blue eyes meet green, and Harry answers, “I’m all ears.”

“So, I’m a bit of a romantic at heart, and one of my dreams is to catch the bouquet,” Louis confesses. “I know it’s such a dumb, sexist, useless tradition, but I kind of secretly love it.”

“Say no more. Let’s steal it!” Harry exclaims. “I think that part is coming up soon, so we need to be quick. I’m not a very sneaky person. More on the clumsy side, but I’m a great accomplice. Any ideas?”

“You’re looking at the world champion in kleptomania, so just follow my lead,” Louis smirks. “I’ll distract and you steal.”

Louis stands up, shooting Harry a quick wink, and steps toward the DJ booth. He grabs a champagne flute and a fork and quickly stands up on a chair. He taps the fork on the glass and gets the attention of most of the room. Quickly, he makes eye contact with Zayn and starts up a chant, “Kiss, kiss, kiss!”

Zayn gives him a death glare, but with the rest of the wedding guests gladly taking up the chant, Zayn and Gigi are suitably distracted. Louis steps down from the chair and sees Harry swipe the bouquet from a side table and slip out the doors of the ballroom. Louis then swiftly makes his way to Harry.

\-----

“So that’s what happened to the bouquet! Louis! You made Gigi slightly pissed,” Liam scolds lightly. “Where is it now?”

“I gave it to Harry. We kind of destroyed it.”

“I for one agree with you. It is an evil tradition,” Niall says.

“So you won’t have a bouquet toss at your own wedding Niall?”

“Of course I am! I can’t wait to toss it and yell ‘crawl for it, you single bitches!’”

“Oh my god Niall, that’s so fucking evil.”

“Liam please, you’ll be enjoying it as much as me. You’re not as nice as you think you are.”

“So where did you guys go after?”

\-----

Louis holds Harry’s hand and drags him through the hallways of the hotel that Zayn and Gigi had booked for the reception. They keep trying doors to see if any of them open. Most of the hotel guests are there for the wedding, so Louis doesn’t feel too guilty that they were intruding on regular hotel business. Harry opens a door to a large room with a grand piano in the center. It looks to be a smaller ballroom, with similar lights and decor as the rest of the hotel. Most of the lights are off, but the lights around the piano seem to be lit.

Harry gasps. “Ooh a piano! I’ve always wanted to learn.” He walks over to the bench and presses down on a few keys experimentally.

“Piano is one of the few instruments I can actually play,” Louis says as he joins Harry on the bench. 

“I’m more of a guitar player myself,” Harry replies. “I’m that guy that goes to open mic nights and sings acoustic covers of pop songs.”

“Oh! My roommate Liam does that too! Niall, my other roommate, and I like to obnoxiously cheer and scream his name before he even starts singing. He gets so embarrassed each time. Somehow, Ni and I never tire of it.”

Harry laughs. “I think I would be mortified if you did that to me. I don’t really tell anyone when I perform. I feel like if I don’t know anyone in the audience, then it doesn’t really matter what they think.” 

Louis shakes his head. “Harry, I don’t think you are horrible by any definition of the word. Tell me next time you want to sing somewhere and I’ll drag Li and Niall to come see you!”

“Maybe.”

Louis pretends not to remember the fact that they promised to not see each other again after tonight. He shakes himself out of those thoughts, and brings his mind back to the moment. He’s determined to treat this like any other first date. “Here, let me play something, and you show me some of those moves that you’ve been talking about all night.”

Harry stands up and moves a few feet away from the piano bench. “You’re gonna be blown away by my moves.”  
Louis laughs and plays the melody for “A Thousand Miles” by Vanessa Carlton. It’s one of the songs he knows well, and he’s definitely trying to impress Harry. 

As Louis starts, Harry starts swaying slightly, moving his arms slowly, but still standing in one place. By the middle of the song, Harry is jumping up and down and flailing his arms in all directions. There seems to be no pattern or reason to any of his movements, and Louis struggles to keep playing on beat. As he hits the last note, Harry jumps up into the air and dramatically falls to the ground, starfished in the center of the ballroom. 

Louis stands up and claps as Harry catches his breath on the floor. Louis walks over and lays down on his back next to Harry and speaks, “Those were some moves. I’m definitely wooed.”

Harry laughs breathlessly, “I’m only as good as my backing track.” He then sits up and crosses his legs. His body faces Louis, and Louis mimics his position. Louis looks at him, and for a moment, both of them are just staring into each other’s eyes. Louis drops his gaze down to Harry’s bright pink lips when he hears, “It’s too bad you aren’t going to get any tonight.”

“Oh please. I could totally get some if I wanted to get some,” Louis shoots back. “I mean, have you seen my ass? That alone can get anyone.”

“Well, we aren’t going to kiss tonight,” Harry doubles down. “I mean, if we kiss, it all becomes too real, doesn’t it?” Louis groans. 

“I mean, what if you use too much tongue?” Harry continues cheekily.

“I promise you, I will use exactly the right amount of tongue,” Louis reassures him.

“How about this? The best part of any first kiss is the lead up to it, right? The moment before our lips touch.”

“Like a drumroll.”

“Yes! So how about tonight, we stick with the drumroll?”

Louis looks at Harry closely. Harry is biting his lip a little, like he is nervous Louis might walk away. There is no way Louis can leave Harry now. He’s in way too deep.

“Okay, just the drumroll. I’m in.”

Harry smiles, and then slowly drops his eyes to stare at Louis’ lips. Both of them are still sitting cross-legged, but now they are leaning in. As Louis gets closer, he tries to memorize each new detail of Harry’s face that becomes more clear: the freckles on his cheeks and nose, the brown flecks in his green eyes, and the small spot on the side of Harry’s face that he must have missed when shaving. Finally, their noses touch and and Louis closes his eyes for a brief moment. He can feel Harry close to him, and he yearns to reach out and connect their lips. All too quickly, he can feel Harry move his head back, and Louis opens his eyes again.

\-----

“A drum roll? That’s it?” Niall shrieks. “And what, you said goodnight, and then came home and performed a drum solo?”

Liam lets out a loud laugh. “Louis why would you agree to this? This guy sounds amazing!”

Louis sighs. “I mean yeah, he was completely amazing. It was one of the best nights of my life. I mean we just connected instantly. I’ve never felt that way with anyone before.” Louis pauses. “And now I’m never going to see him again.” Niall and Liam both look at him. “Fucking hell! I’m never going to see him again! I have to see him again! Fuck!”

“Yes!” Niall and Liam both shout.

“Okay,” Liam starts, getting into serious Liam mode. “What else do you know about him?”

“He’s one of the most gorgeous people that probably exist on this planet, and his name is Harry,” Louis shrugs helplessly. “That’s all I got.”

“Wait!” Niall exclaims. “Zayn! We can call him! He probably knows all of the guests!”

“Niall, I can’t bother Zayn! He’s on his honeymoon!”

“Yeah, Niall, you cannot mess with his honeymoon,” Liam agrees.

“Well, he will be back from Bali in two weeks. Are you willing to wait that long?”

“Oh fuck no,” Louis says strongly, immediately pulling up Zayn’s contact on his phone.

“Ask him about the cake!” Niall chimes in, as the phone starts ringing.

Louis is nervously tapping his fingers on his thighs, when, after about three rings, he hears a “Louis?” on the other end of the phone.

“Zaynie!” Louis says cheerfully. “Great wedding yesterday! Loved the toasts and the cake! How’s the honeymoon going? Listen, I’m calling because I met this guy –”

“Oh FUCK no Louis!” Zayn snaps on the line. “I’m literally on my honeymoon. I know for a fact that you had something to do with the bouquet that went missing, and you have the audacity to call me during my honeymoon?”

“Zayn please!” Louis begs. “You know I wouldn’t be bothering you if it wasn’t important!”

Zayn sighs heavily. “Fine, what was his name? It better not be Gigi’s little brother.”

“No nothing like that,” Louis placates. “His name was Harry. I don’t know his last name.”

“Well lucky for you, Gigi and I know that guest list backwards and forwards, and I can promise you, there was no one named Harry at my wedding,” Zayn answers. “Now, if you will excuse me, I would like to get back to my honeymoon. Our flight will be boarding soon.”

Zayn hangs up immediately, and Louis stares in disbelief at his phone. “Zayn says there was no one named Harry at the wedding.”

“Oh shit!” Niall swears.

“Maybe he used another fake name?” Liam adds helpfully.

“Oh, he’s good,” Louis says, leaning back into the couch cushions. His hands start pulling at his hair nervously. “He’s very good.”

“Or, maybe he’s a ghost!” Niall yells, snapping his fingers.

Liam’s face brightens. “That’s why he wouldn’t kiss you! Because he would pass right through you!”

“Oh my god, I have a great idea for a screenplay.”

“Oh both of you stuff it,” Louis demands. “I know he wasn’t a ghost, he was holding the bouquet.” 

“Damn, I’m sorry Louis.”

“It’s fine guys. I guess it just wasn’t meant to be. It just sucks because it feels like he could have been my soulmate. We were just so compatible.”

\-----

Louis and Harry have moved to an empty lounge and are sitting on one of the couches. Louis is leaning against one of the arms of the couch and has his legs stretched out on top of the coffee table. Harry is facing Louis and sitting cross legged again. His hands are slowly taking apart the bouquet and making a flower crown.

“What’s your greatest fear?” Harry asks.

Louis watches Harry work for a few moments before responding. “That’s a loaded question. I guess I’m worried I’ll never find love. Looking back at some of my mother’s failed relationships, I feel like I gave myself an unrealistic view on love. I want to find the one, and don’t really want to waste my time on anyone else.”

“I feel similarly. When I was younger, I thought I would marry my high school sweetheart, and I didn’t really stop to think how incompatible we were. I loved love too much to really realize that there is more to it. Relationships are a two way street, and I found that out the hard way.”

Louis reaches over and takes one of Harry’s hands in his. “I think there is a special someone out there for us. I already know whoever captures your heart is one lucky son of a bitch. I’m a little bit jealous of this mystery person to be honest.”

Harry blushes. “You’re amazing Louis. I don’t think you have anything to worry about.”

Louis strokes Harry’s fingers gently before releasing his hand. “What’s your favorite memory?”

“Probably my mother’s wedding day. She just got married to my step dad,” Harry answers. “It’s a recent memory, but it honestly gave me so much hope. My mother looked so radiant, and my sister and I had never seen her look so happy. She’s my best friend, so seeing her marry the love of her life was all I ever wanted for her. She’s an angel.”

Louis smiles. “You’re such a sweet person. I’m sure she would say the same about you. I’ve only known you for a couple hours, and I already know you’re lovely.”

“Oh stop it Louis,” Harry blushes. “You’re one to talk. You are literally so funny and so talented! I know one day you’ll meet your Prince Charming.” Harry finishes tying the last two flowers together and hands the completed crown to Louis. “A crown for a princess.”

Louis takes it from Harry and places it on his own head. “How do I look?”

“Beautiful.”

\-----

Louis is abruptly taken out of his own memories by the sound of his phone ringing. Niall had gotten up to get some food, and is just walking in with a bag of popcorn when Louis exclaims, “It’s Zayn. Hello?”

“Hi Louis, Zayn here,” Zayn starts. “I have just been told to apologize by my new wife. She says I need to relax because a honeymoon is supposed to be a happy experience.”

“It’s fine Zayn, don’t even worry about it. Thanks for trying to help,” Louis responds. He’s interrupted by Niall shoving him and whispering, “Ask him about the cake!”

“Oh, Niall wants to know where you got the cake,” Louis asks.

“Oh that. We got it at this bakery downtown called Once Upon A Time Cakes. I think the one we got was called Midnight Kiss,” Zayn says.

“Once Upon A Time Cakes? Oh my god!” Louis yells, pulling the phone away from his ear. “Guys! He made the cake! Harry baked the cake! When he first gave me his name, he called himself Prince Charming! Guys!”

“Louis!” Niall screams. “You have to marry him! He’s literally perfect! He has to move in with us and bake us more cakes!”

“Zayn, I have to go,” Louis says into the phone as he ends the call.

“Louis, you have to go down to that bakery!” Liam shouts. “We need to go get your soulmate!” 

It’s only when Louis is in the cab with Niall and Liam heading to the bakery when he realizes something.

“Guys, what if he doesn’t want to see me again? I mean the way we left things seemed pretty final,” Louis worries.

\-----

Louis and Harry walk back into the main ballroom and see that the wedding has ended and hotel staff are cleaning up the remains of the decorations. There is soft music playing from somewhere in the room.

“Wow, we were gone a while. That’s too bad, I wanted to have one last dance with you,” Louis admits. 

Harry takes his hand and drags him to the middle of the empty dance floor. He puts his hands on Louis’ waist, and Louis automatically wraps his arms around Harry’s neck. “Well, we still have music don’t we?”

Louis and Harry sway slowly, just content to look into each other’s eyes. Louis leans up again and feels his nose touch Harry’s, but just like the first time, Harry moves his head back before their lips can touch. 

“I know what you’re thinking,” Louis says. “I looks dashing in my tux.”

Harry laughs. “Damn, you took the words right out of my mouth.”

“I don’t always look like this. Usually I’m in a hoodie and sweatpants any time it’s socially acceptable to be.”

“Wow, the real Louis sounds sexy. It’s too bad I won’t get to see it.”

Louis smiles sadly and rests his head against Harry’s chest. Louis has never felt a safer place than Harry’s arms. 

“You know, there is one flaw about this plan,” Louis says softly.

“What’s the flaw?”

“I’m going to go home tonight with some amazing, beautiful memories, and one really shitty memory.”

“What memory is that?”

“The one of you walking out the door and me knowing I’ll never see you again.”

Harry stops swaying him and steps out of Louis arms. “Hey Lou? Close your eyes for a second, okay?”

Louis closes his eyes, “Okay, now what?”

“Now, count to five, and then open your eyes.”

Louis counts slowly, “One...two...three...four...five.” When Louis opens his eyes again, he’s alone in the ballroom, and the only thing left of Harry is the flower crown on his head.

\-----

Louis turns his head to face Liam and Niall. “I mean everything about last night was pure magic. For as long as we both will live, we will have so many happy memories of that night. Maybe we both need that. We both deserve a perfect romance.”

Niall rolls his eyes. “Louis, do you honestly think that one perfect night can even compare to the possibility of having him forever?”

“You can’t let what scares you rule your life Lou,” Liam adds. “Go get him!”

The car pulls up at the bakery. Louis looks in the window and sees him. Harry is standing, wearing a light blue sweater and a bright pink apron. His back is to the window, but Louis can recognize him from any angle. Suddenly, Harry turns and adds a frosted cupcake to one of the display cases, and Louis knows he has to do this.

“Okay, I’m going in. Wish me luck!”

“Grab me a cupcake!” 

Before Louis pushes the door open to the bakery, he adjusts the flower crown on his head. He takes a deep breath and opens the door. A little bell rings to signal that someone has entered. Louis is standing there, in his hoodie, joggers and flower crown, waiting for Harry to notice him. 

Harry turns his head to see who just entered and freezes. Louis holds his breath as he hears Harry exhale, “Oh thank god.” Harry rounds the counter, grabs Louis’ face with both hands, and finally connects their lips. Louis instantly wraps his arms around Harry and responds with enthusiasm. After waiting for so long for this moment, it feels even sweeter and more special.

Louis pulls away and says, “I know we said it was one night, but I had to find you.”

Harry strokes his fingers down Louis cheeks and pecks his lips. “I regretted it the moment I walked away from you. It was the hardest thing I’ve ever done.”

Louis squeezes Harry’s hips and touches his forehead to Harry’s. Harry pulls back and gently brushes his fingers against the flower crown. The flowers are a little drier than last night, but they still look just as elegant. “You’re wearing the crown!”

“Of course! It was the only thing I had left of you,” Louis answers. He looks into Harry’s eyes and asks, “I only have one thing to ask you. Will you be my Prince Charming and go on a date with me?”

“I’d love nothing more than being your Prince Charming.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to hit me up on my [tumblr!](http://alongwayfromtheplayground.tumblr.com/) I just started getting into it recently :).


End file.
